


The Wind and the Sun

by FriendOfTheMarauders



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst, England - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Greek - Freeform, Greek gods, M/M, Music, Quest, Romance, Scotland, UK - Freeform, demigod - Freeform, god/mortal, greek demigod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheMarauders/pseuds/FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: Theo Seung is having strange dreams, but when they lead him to a camp on an island off Scotland, what will happen next?





	The Wind and the Sun

The sky was bright. Painfully so, and Theo cursed the sun as it glared down through his window between the narrow gap in his curtains. He _had_ wanted to go out and practice today, but, alas, the universe decided they didn’t like him at this particular moment. That seemed to be the case most days.

The boy sighed and flopped on his bed, the outside world could wait. He stared up at his ceiling and wondered if the weather would get better before long. It really wasn’t fair. He was almost 17, he should be out having fun instead of moping in his room to stay out of the sun. That’s what he did every summer and it was really getting old. Why couldn’t England be its stereotypical rainy self? Rather than ruin his summer.

“Theodore!” Theo scowled and glared at the closed door of his bedroom.

“Yes Mother?” he called back with mild annoyance.

“Come down, I need you to run an errand!”

Theo groaned.

Standing, the 16-year-old trudged out of the room and downstairs where his mother, Mae, was waiting. She was a stern looking woman, with long back hair pinned up in a simple, tight bun. Her slanted brown eyes were sharp and focused on Theo, her mouth in a forced, polite smile.

She handed him a single £10 note. “I need you to go to buy some carrots and butter. You used it all up making those disgusting biscuits.”

Theo’s eyes narrowed as he took the note. “You didn’t even try one” he defended.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” his mother snapped. “just do it, please.” She quickly added. “And come straight back. Richard will be coming over in an hour and I need to prepare lunch.”

Theo sighed. “Yes mother.” He turned and ran upstairs to get dressed.

 

He adjusted the bag on his back as he walked down the street towards the shop. It was black, with Jack Skellington skulls on it. He had gotten it a few years ago when one of mother’s boyfriends took them to Disney Land Paris. That one didn’t last long. On the ferry back home, Mother decided he wasn’t rich enough. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

He wore black ripped skinny jeans and moderately muddy combat boots. Not that he went out much, just that he had had them for years and didn’t bother cleaning them. His hoodie was a dark grey and was left unzipped, showing a black band shirt with yellow highlights. He had got that when boyfriend number 11, Tony, took him to see Feed My Obsession last year. He liked Tony, but he was a bit of a try hard. Mother got rid of him too. Theo didn’t know why though.

The latest boyfriend, Richard, was ‘promising’ according to Mother. Theo didn’t think so though. He was loud, grumpy, and hated kids. But he was rich and good looking, so obviously Mother liked him.

 

With a bored look, he turned into the shop and quickly got what he came for and returned home.

He ran a hand through his long black hair and wiped his brow, the warmth of the midday sun was getting to him. Back home he trudged into the kitchen and removed the carrots and butter from his bag, placing them on the counter and putting the change next to them. He made his way back upstairs and into his room after calling out to his mother he was back. Removing his bag and tossing it beside his keyboard with thud and chucking his hoodie onto his desk chair, he flopped on his bed and relished the shade his curtains provided.

After about five minutes just lying there in silence, watching his chest rise and fa with each breath he took, he sat up and grabbed one of his guitars, his acoustic. Unlike his other instruments, this guitar was left to him by his father. Theo had never met  him, but the stories Mother told him when he as little made him out to be some sort of prince. Handsome, talented, rich. Theo wished he knew more than that, but he wanted to believe he was a good man.

From what mother had said, Theo got his blue eyes and blonde hair from him, though he dyed his hair black. Theo also got his height from him, his mother’s side of the family being shorter than average. He also got his naturally sun kissed complexion from him, which annoyed Theo to no end and his years of avoiding the sun made him about as white as a ghost. His preference for dark clothing helped too, making him look even paler. 

He traced the engraving on the neck of the guitar with a smile. “Follow the music.” It was cliché but made Theo happy. He blinked a few times when the letters drifted and frowned, cursing his dyslexia. It seemed the only thing he could read properly was sheet music, and even then, it was difficult. Though sometimes it was helpful, the notes changing into a new composition that inspired Theo to write a new song.

He checked the tuning of the guitar, but knew it was redundant -this one never seemed to be out of tune- and strummed a simple D chord. He leant back against the headboard of his bed, holding the instrument in a relaxed way, and sighed, closing his eyes.

He gently played a slow melody that made him relax. So much so that he drifted into sleep.

 

Theo could hear whispering all around him, a collection of a thousand voices that was almost deafening. They all said the same thing. “Save him.”

It was pitch black and he wildly searched for any light, even a single speck to get him out of the darkness.

The voices were overwhelming, and he fell to his knees, blocking his ears with his hands. He yelled in pain and breathed heavy before a gentle breeze pushed past his body. He looked up and a golden orb of light flickered before him. He reached out to it and it began to hum. The voices seemed to die down and Theo stood just as the orb fled, leaving a glowing trail behind it and a soft melody. Theo followed it curiously and eventually he saw the orb again. It grew in size and Theo couldn’t help but be in awe of its brilliance. The song was louder now, and clearer, and made Theo feel stronger than he had ever felt before.

Suddenly, chains erupted from the ground and shot towards the orb. They wound their way around it and the golden light turned red in pain, the music turning to a symphony of rage and fear. The voices too grew louder and louder so that they matched the orchestra in volume.

“Stop!” Theo called out, almost drowned by the noise. “You’re hurting it!” he pleaded but another set of chains shot out towards him and brought him crashing to the ground, biding his limbs tight.

“It is mine, boy” a booming  voice echoed. Its laughs faded out and a familiar voice took over, shaking Theo out of his slumber.

“Get up, boy.” it ordered, shaking Theo violently.

He blinked open his eyes and met the face of his mother’s boyfriend, Richard. Hs grimaced and pushed him away. “Urgh, I’m up. I’m up.”

Richard scoffed. “Your mother has been calling for you and yet here you are, asleep. Lazy brat.”

Theo glared at the man but said nothing.

Richard walked to the door, “Come. Now.” He ordered before disappearing down the corridor.

Theo groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing the back of his neck. he looked around for his guitar and saw it beside him on the floor, just under his bed. He picked it up and set it against the wall by his keyboard and other guitars.

Adjusting his outfit, he ran a hand through his hair and tied it up in a quick, messy bun before heading out of his room and downstairs to the living room.

The door was closed, and he knocked gently.

“Come in.” his mother’s voice called out. It was sweet , unnaturally so, and Theo felt a weight on his chest. Whatever she wanted was not going to be good. He warily pushed open the door. It creaked a little and Theo grimaced.

“You needed me, Mother?” he asked, stepping into the room.

His mother was sat on the sofa next to Richard, both having smiles on their faces that unnerved him.

His mother placed a hand on Richard’s thigh and looked up at Theo. “Theodore, Richard and I have some news.” She glanced at Richard, who looked down at her with a smirk. She looked back to Theo. “Richard proposed. We’re getting married next month.”

Theo’s breath stopped as he took in the words. “Married?”

“That’s right. From now on, you will address Richard as your father.”

“What?” Theo hissed. “No. No, you can’t be serious?“

“Theodore Michael Phaeton, you apologise to your mother this instant.” Richard stood, stepping towards Theo warningly.

“Oh, fuck no! I am never gonna be that. The both of you are crazy! I will never call _him_ father.” Theo yelled. “And you,” he looked to his mother, “You’ve only known him for a month!”

Mae rose from her seat, lips pursed, and a sour look on her face. Fury in her eyes. “Theodore, apologise. Now.” She commanded; her intimidating glare would have been enough to crumble mountains.

Theo glared back at her, standing his ground. “No.” he growled and stumbled back as Mae back handed him hard, the new engagement ring on her finger cutting his cheek deeply.

Theo stared at her in shock as he brought his hand up to his cheek. He looked at the blood now on his fingers and said nothing, turning on his heel and walking out of the room, fists clenched.

He ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Walking over, he grabbed his dad’s guitar and strummed it hard, letting out his anger. He didn’t notice when it transformed into a black and gold electric guitar, nor did he care that his fingers had started to bleed at the harshness of his playing.

Only minutes later did he stop, panting shakily. The guitar reverted back as he looked down, seeing the blood.

He cursed loudly and ran his less injured hand through his hair.

He groaned. What was he going to do?

His eyes searched around his room wildly, looking for answers.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and headed to his wardrobe, pulling out a few sets of clothes and his leather jacket. He stuffed them into his Jack Skellington bag. He grabbed his hoodie, putting it on, before slinging he bag over his shoulder. He stuffed his wallet in his pocket and was about to leave the room before doubling back and grabbing his bloody guitar. He snuck downstairs and thanked his mother’s need for doors to stay closed as he headed outside through the back door.

He was met, however, by Richard. He was stood by the gate with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he smirked darkly.

Theo glared at him, “Piss off.”

“Is that any way to talk to your father, boy?” he stalked forward.

“You are not my father,” Theo spat, clenching is fists.

“But I will be soon, and by then I will be free to do with you as I see fit. Your mother has been doing a terrible job breaking your spirit so far. Considering your disrespect, a simple slap should be the least of your worries.” Richard stepped forward more, about a foot away from the 16-year-old.

Theo glared at him, their heights almost level. “I’d like to see you try anything, bastard.”

That word seemed to aggravate Richard more than it should have and he launched at the boy, clasping his hands around his neck tightly.

Theo struggled against the man and eventually managed to be released after kneeing him in the groin. He stared at Richard, who was now doubled over in pain, and ran, through the gateway and down the alley.

He didn’t stop until he was three blocks away. He stopped, leaning against a wall to catch his breath. Looking at his surroundings he decided to head for the train station. It was a ten-minute walk and he looked back occasionally to make sure Richard hadn’t followed him.

Once at the station he paid for a ticket for the next train. The lady at the desk eyed him worriedly, noticing the gash on his cheek, bloody hands, and subtle bruising around his neck, but gave him his ticket anyway. The train arrived five minutes later, and Theo put his hood up and kept his hands in his pockets, stowing his guitar and bag on the seat next to him by the window. The train didn’t have many people on it, and he wasn’t disturbed until a man asked him for his ticket. Theo complied and was left alone again shortly.

Theo found out that the train was headed for Edinburgh, and he laughed. Finally realising what he had just done. He took his guitar and wiped the blood off it with his hoodie as best as he could before looking at his hands. His left hand was the worst, his knuckles appearing to have been flayed and the blood was smeared all over. His fingertips on his right hand were cut up, like they had multiple deep papercuts. With a frown, he shoved them back in his pockets and prepared himself for a long journey.

 

After a painfully dull hour and a half, Theo made his way off the train and onto the platform. He figured he’d find himself a bench to sit on and gather his bearings. Once sat, he pulled out his phone and took advantage of the free Wi-Fi to find a cheap place to stay nearby. He found hostel that was only a fifteen-minute walk away and he decided he would clean himself up before setting off.

He entered the toilets and ran the tap, washing his hands gently. He winced as the water stung his injuries, but it died down after a while. Happy with his hands, he carefully rubbed at the blood on his cheek. The wound was larger than he had first thought, about 3cm in length, and was still bleeding, if only a little. The blood had rolled down his face and clung to his chin. Cleaning it as best he could, he dried his hands and face with a paper towel and left the room, but he paused when he saw  large dog running towards him.

The dog, as it grew closer, seemed to change shape and colour. Its neck and body lengthened, is fur turning to thick amber coloured scales. Its dog ears transformed into a large frill that flared out and its face took on the appearance of a snake’s. A thick, green liquid dripped out of its mouth and burnt holes into the floor.

Theo stared at it eyes wide, frozen to the spot. He couldn’t hear screaming or see anyone else in panic. His eyes were deceiving him. He was going crazy.

The monster neared and a girl’s voice called out to him, “Oi! Don’t just stand there! Run!”

Theo looked towards the voice and saw two teenagers in matching orange t-shirts run towards him with swords in their hands. He finally moved and ran to them, just in time before being swiped at by one of the monster’s large claws.

“Why does it have to be a drakon?” the male teen whined, stopping beside Theo as the girl rushed forward, attacking the beast. “You okay mate?” the boy asked, he had a thick Scottish accent that complimented his broad shoulders, tall stature, and muscled arms. His hair was caramel-coloured and he had a golden tan. His eyes were chocolate brown and had wrinkles around them that showed he smiled a lot.

“Y-yeah.” Theo stammered.

“C’mon. Let’s get you to the chariot. Drakons are hard enough to kill without having to worry about a newbie.” The boy grabbed Theo’s arm and pulled him towards the exit.

Theo protested a little but was glad to be away from whatever that thing was. “What about the girl?” he asked, worried.

“Don’t worry about Lin. She can handle herself.” The boy said as they led them over to a golden chariot straight out of a Greek painting. Attached to it were two winged horses. One charcoal grey and the other cream with tan brown patches. “Get on and stay put.”

Theo could only gape as the boy pushed him onto the chariot before he ran back towards the station.

A minute later he returned, girl and giant monster in tow. The monster was getting dangerously close to the two and Theo instinctively grabbed his guitar, it transforming into a bow. He drew back and a shimmering arrow seemingly made of light appeared. He let it loose and by some miracle it hit the monster in its eye. It stopped, roaring in pain, and brought a claw to its face.

The boy and girl reached the chariot and hopped on, the boy taking the reigns and the horses ran, picking up speed before opening their large wings and flapping them. They lifted into the air and the monster and the ground were left behind.

Theo’s bow turned back into a guitar and he stared down at it in shock and awe.

“Woah.” He breathed. He looked at the girl, the boy was focussing on steering the chariot. “What was that thing?” he asked.

“That was a drakon. Nasty creature, very hard to deal with. You must be very powerful to have attracted a monster like that.” The girl said. “So, what’s _your_ deal? New to the whole demigod thing, or did your parent tell you?”

Theo stared blankly at her. “Demigod?”

“Okay then, long one it is then. Basically, the Greek and Roman gods are real. You, you’re a demigod. Half mortal, half god. Greek, obviously. Cause we’re the ones to get you instead of the Roman lot.” The girl explained. But Theo was still lost. The girl didn’t catch it however as she stuck out her hand. “Lin Harden. Daughter of Hermes. Nice to meet ya.”

Theo stared at the girl, she was tall, skinny, and blonde. She reminded him of those Russian ballet dancers. He tentatively shook her hand. “Theo Seung…”

“And I’m Jamie. Jamie Gold.” The boy added, looking over his shoulder briefly.

Theo looked down at the ground, though wished he hadn’t as his knees grew weak at the height. He clung onto the side of the chariot and inched to the centre of it slightly. “Where are we going?”

“Camp Half Blood.” Jamie said. “A safe place for demigods to train and hang out.”

“Train?”

“Yeah,” Lin shrugged. “Demigods attract monsters. We train so we can stay alive. Kinda surprised you’re still living, what are you, 15?”

“I’m almost 17.” Theo huffed.

“That’s even more surprising actually.” Jamie piped up. “I’m guessing you’ve never been attacked by monsters before today?”

“No?”

“Lucky git,” Lin muttered under her breath.

 

“So,” Theo broke the silence that had existed for the past ten minutes. “Where is this camp?”

“An island just to the west of Scotland.” Jamie said. “We should get there in a few minutes.”

“But we were just in Edinburgh fifteen minutes ago.”

Jamie shrugged, “Pegasi are fast flyers. If you look out in a bit, you’ll be able to see it.”

Theo eyed the side of the chariot and shook his head. “No thanks.”

The silence returned and soon Theo felt them descend. He chanced a quick look down and saw them skimming the top of trees as they neared the ground. Landing was surprisingly gentle and Theo got off the chariot as soon as he could. Lin and Jamie followed him of. The blonde boy headed round to the pegasi to unharness them from the chariot. Theo wandered there too and absently pet the cream coloured one.

“Her name’s Toffee.” Jamie smiled.

Theo blushed and grinned at the animal. “Heya Toffee.” He greeted and she whinnied, shaking her head and leaning into the petting.

“She likes you,” a new voice met Theo’s ears and he looked over to see a tall, beautiful fairly androgynous figure walking up to them. They had olive skin and short black hair. Their eyes were piercing chocolate orbs and their lips were deep wine red. They too wore an orange T-shirt but paired it with skinny jeans and amber convers.

Jamie smiled and hugged the new comer, kissing them briefly. “Hey hun.” He nodded to Theo, “This is Theo, Theo, this is Carlos.”

Theo smiled awkwardly, “Hi.”

“A pleasure,” Carlos nodded, eying him like he was some sort of exhibit in a museum. “You must let me do your hair some time.” He all but demanded before turning to Jamie. “Darling, Serina and Andi have been trying to find you. Some petty squabble over poetry.”

Jamie sighed. “I’m on it. Could you take Theo to Chiron? I’ll get Peter to sort out Toffee and Jetstream.”

Carlos nodded and Jamie jogged away.


End file.
